All for deku
by Jason horan
Summary: Izukus quirk manifests suddenly during a dangerous situation, unluckily for him he was seen by the league of villians and now they know his name. but more important than that they know his mothers name. (One for all quirk )


(Authors note: i am sorry for replacing this story once more. this will be the last time i have story boarded this story through the entire manga and finally have a concrete idea for what it will be)

"Give me your wallet!" The voice that had frequented Izuku's nightmares for years screams and his eyes shoot open black tendrils flying out of his body piercing the drywall of the ceiling, staying there as Izuku comes back to himself remembering where he is.

Not again." he groans throwing a scar covered arm over his eyes as the shadows retract. Deku reached blindly for his phone, uncovering his eyes seeing the time an hour before he would need to leave for his first day of School. He climbs out of bed avoiding the boxes he hadn't unpacked yet in his new apartment, his green eyes glowing in the darkness. grabbing the school uniform hanging in the closet as he passes and makes his way into the bathroom going about getting ready for the day shakily buttoning the buttons on his shirt, the task going slow as his fingers refuse to comply with him.

"Damn it." he says exasperated at his uselessness. Finally getting the final button buttoned grabbing his tie and trying to tie it, finding the task herculean black tendrils shooting out as he gives up using them to make quick work of the tie reaching out and grabbing two black compression gloves pulling them onto his hands covering everything but his fingers.

Checking the time on his phone again finding he still has more than enough time. He turns the lights off leaving the bathroom walking towards the front door grabbing his backpack and his keys walking out and locking the door behind him leaving his apartment complex and making his way out onto the street seeing u.a starting his short walk to school, not particularly in a hurry.

* * *

Deku stands in front of the giant door to class 1A guessing that it was like this in case a quirk made someone unable to shrink down, he pushes the door open hearing familiar yelling, he knew that with her quirk that bakugo would make it into 1A without any trouble.

"Don't waste your breath, Kachan doesn't take advice." he tells his blue haired classmates kachans head snapping up her eyes widening for a moment before narrowing into a glare.

"Deku!" she snarls walking over to him having to look up to see his face when there almost chest to chest.

"You disappear for a year and then you have the nerve to show up here?!" she yells small explosions forming in her palms.

"You're a lively bunch." A voice echoes from the hallway, Izuku moving past the blonde and sitting in an empty set a man in a sleeping bag moves into the room from the hallway causing everyone to freak out as he slowly climbs out of his sleeping bag pulling out a sports uniform.

"Put these on and meet me at the training field." he drops the sleeping bag and leaves the room Tenya quickly walking to the front grabbing the bag and beginning to hand the uniforms out to the rest of the class

"Let us change quickly. It would be disrespectful to make our teacher wait." he says running off towards the changing room and the rest of the class following after him much slower. Izuku walking into the room heading to a bench and kicking off his red shoes, his black tendrils flying out and making quick work of his uniform, Izuku not wanting to let his weakness show.

"That's kind of like my dark shadow." Fumikage notes.

"And it makes changing so much easier." iida ads.

"It helps,'' Izuku says, pulling on the track pants, turning to lock up his clothes, gasps echoing around the locker room.

"What happened there." kirishima asks and he knows what they're talking about, the massive scar in the center of his back."

"Bad breakup." is all he says pulling on the top, zipping it up and pulling his shoes back on the shadows, tying his shoes as he leaves the changing room to find the meeting area.

* * *

"Bakugo steps forward." aizawa says and she does.

"What was your farthest throw during physical tests?"

"About 67 meters" she answers, catching the ball aizawa throws to her.

"Ok, now use your quirk." Aizawa tells her and she grins stepping up to the pitch.

"Die!" She yells, throwing it as hard as she can. an explosion occurring in her palm.

"Wow" some people say.

"705 meters, not bad. Today we are going to test your quirks. We need to know what you're capable of. Whoever does the worst gets expelled" he walks over to the next area.

"First up the 50 meeter dash, any volunteers." he asks and izuku steps up, green lightning forming around his body earning wide eyes from bakugou. The tone sounds and he clears it wind whipping in every direction violently.

"1.4 seconds." Aizawa notes impressed the rest of the class getting serious very fast, the rest of the test going similar with izuku heading up the class until they finally reach the last test, the ball throw. He picks up the ball taking a deep breath and going to throw his lightning cutting out and the ball flying "80 meters." aizawa says and izuku turns to him.

"You're eraser head."

"I took your quirk, you're powerful, don't get cocky. Take another throw." he tosses him another ball and Izuku steps up to the plate lightning forming around him again as he throws the ball exploding under the force the machine reading 1000.67 meters.

"Deku!" Bakugo snarls, charging him metal bands wrapping around him and lifting him into the air.

"Drop me!" she snarls glaring at shadows lashing out and in snaring her, the explosions in her hands dying out.

"Give me back my quirk!" she yells at aizawa.

"This isn't me." he says staring at izuku the entire class watching the scene ith bated breath.

"You've had all this power, were you toying with me all these years!?" she spits struggling against him. And Aizawa turns his eyes on Izuku, blocking his quirk, the shadows dropping out, bakugou falling to the floor.

"The bells are gonna ring soon. All of you go get changed for the next class" he tells them his eyes resting on bakugou.

"Fighting is prohibited outside of training exercises ." his scarf catches her again as she tries to charge deku screaming hate at him.

"Let's take a second to calm down. He tells her as the rest of the class walks off.

"You're faster than me by a wide margin." Tenya says walking up besides izuku.

"So that makes you the bar for me to overcome." he tells him determined.

"Then i'll need to keep improving too." izuku responds by earning a smile from Tenya.

* * *

Izuku walks out of the class to find Tenya and ochako waiting for him.

"Midoriya!" Ida yells waving him over to them, the green haired teen walking over.

"Deku right." ochako asks.

"No, that's what Bakugou calls me to remind me of how useless i am." her face falls.

"I liked it, it reminds me of you can do it."

"I'd prefer not to be called that, everyone in our classes growing up used it to mock me. Even the teachers."

"That's awful." Tenya says disgusted that the teachers would allow such a thing much less join in.

"Oh… can i call you izu?"

"If you want to." he tells her the trio talking for awhile longer before going their separate ways.

* * *

Izuku walks into class the next day surprised to see the little purple person frozen to the wall.

"What happened."

"He tried to look up my skirt." todoroki deadpans

"He is the right height for it." he says and todoroki turns to it frost forming in her palm

"Are You a pervert too?" Deku finds himself pulled back, Kachan standing between him and shoto.

"The only one who hurts the nerd is me." she threatens.

"Ooh a tsundere." a husky feminine voice says from the door everyone turning to see midnight.

"What did you call me?!" bakugo snarls as midnight presses a button on the wall revealing suitcases

"Get dressed kiddos, we're gonna have some fun." She tells the class, everyone moving to get their boxes.

* * *

Izuku looks at himself in the mirror, All Might having helped him with his original costume and malessa had helped him refine it. a dark, sleeveless bodysuit with a high collar with high tech red gloves and baggy black pants. A red belt with a large belt buckle. Red iron soled shoes. And a red cape with a chain holding it on. He pulls his green hair back into a curly ponytail closing his locker and heading out of the locker room he walks out and through the school to a building full of screens, his classmates already their mineta in a crater on the wall Midnight holding back bakugou.

"Oh, the cute ones here, that's everyone, and i just got to say i love your costumes. '' he tells the class izuku looking them over his eyes resting on toru.

"Why are you naked?" he asks her not looking away, she yelps covering herself and crouching.

"You can see me?"

"Wait you're naked?" some of the class asks,

"Just how many quirks do you have?" todoroki asks

"Like you can judge me ms hot and cold."

"Oh as much as this gets me going we need to start our class, today were doing combat tests, I've put you in groups already." the names appear on the board behind her seeing his name besides tsuyu.

"We're a team ribit." she says walking up besides him.

"Were the winning team." he says back not taking his name off of bakugou's across from it, this was a fight years in the making.

* * *

Izuku and Tsuyu stand in a room with a massive metal bomb setting in the center.

"How strong are you?" he asks, putting together a plan.

"I can lift a full grown man with my tongue.

"Could you take the bomb if we need to?"

"Yes." she deadpans and izuku pulls his cape off unzipping the top part of his uniform pushing it down to his waist his shadows reaching out and lifting the bomb towards the roof

"Were standing next to a bomb waiting for it to go off making this a suicide mission, hop on too the bomb i want to show the heroes were not playing." she ribits in affirmative and jumps onto the bomb

"You're taking this seriously."

"Of course, villains always do.'' The start bell rings and his lightning forms around him he counts to ten before throwing a punch, the shock waves from his fist collapsing the floors under him and blowing out all of the windows in the cities around him tsuyu struggling to hold onto the bomb.

"The so called heroes should understand the gravity of the situation they've found themselves in now." he tells her grinning.


End file.
